This invention is directed to a mulching mower and clean-up machine and, in particular, to mulching mower and clean-up machine including a first blade member for cutting grass, leaves and the like, and a separate mulching chamber having a second blade member for finely mulching the cuttings. The machine further includes a storage chamber providing for the storage and easy removal of the mulched cuttings.
Conventional lawn and mulching mowers generally provide only one or two blades for performing the cutting and mulching of grass and leaves, the blade or blades being located in a single compartment open to the ground for exposure to the grass and leaves and for drawing up the leaf cuttings and leaves for capture or dispersal. Such conventional lawn and mulching mowers have produced a relatively coarse mulch. Particularly where leaves are picked up, the product is of great bulk, requiring frequent grass bag changing and large storage facilities. Such a product is not particularly suitable for disposal in plant beds as mulch. In addition, lawn mowers are generally provided with a grass bag for collecting the discharged grass and leaves directly from a discharge chute. However, such grass bags prove to be a nuisance in that the bags are both bulky and cumbersome and therefore less than completely satisfactory.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a mulching mower and clean-up machine that cuts and finely mulches grass, leaves and the like, and if desired, may store same in a storage chamber that does not interfere with the cutting activity. By providing a mulching mower and clean-up machine including at least one additional blade in a mulching compartment through which cut grass and leaves pass for fine mulching, and by further including a storage chamber releasably mounted on the mower housing for the storage of the mulched cuttings, the desired mower is provided.